Hottie
|-|Green= ─ +1 |-|Blue= ─ +1 +2 |-|Purple= ─ +1 +2 +3 +4 |-|Orange= Awakening Gear ─ +1 +2 |-|Red= ─ +1 |htmlQuotes = Main Page Dialogue "Master, with me here, I'll fill your days with joy and happiness!" - After obtaining her. "Master, what should I use? My mouth? Chest? Or maybe..." "Cat, police, school, uniform, nurse. I have all the costumes for Master. Just pick one!" "We can do anything Master wants..." "Staying alone is not good for your health...right, Master?..." "Master, do you want to eat? Do you want to take a bath? Or maybe you want something else..." Top Floor Exchange Dialogue "Please come here often, we will offer you special service if you buy more." "Come to see me everyday~" "Wow, you really know how to shop!" - After buying "There's no return once you bought it." - After buying "This item is sold out already." - After tapping a sold out item "This is all that we got for today, come back some other time." - After tapping a sold out item Interaction Quotes "You are so gentle, master~ Anywhere you want is fine~" - Touch. "You have a good kissing skill, master~" - Kiss. "No need to be hurry, master~ We have a whole night~" - Massage. Intimacy Visit "Are you specially coming to this party for me?" Reliable Person "What do you think is the most powerful weapon, to be gentle or childish?" "Neither of them~ A love in charity is uncontrollable~" "The only thing a woman can rely on is her own body~" "Hum~" "So, master, honeyed words make no sense~" Drink at Party "Master, what's this?" "Err... buy me a drink? Interesting." "No problem. But I'll just have one cup~" "Otherwise, in case I am drunken, something may happen~" "Nothing will happen?" "I cannot know better of your wicked thoughts~" About Elvis "Who? The girl who just greeted me?" "She's Elvis. Haha, I usually send her some "interesting" playthings~" "She? She loves them." "As long as with a chaste mind, nothing can be called evilly done. I haven't led any kid astray~" "But, master, I want to lead you astray~" Bedroom Visit "Here you come again. I'll show you my room." "There are total four bedrooms~ which can satisfy all "needs of one's life"." "Master, you must be tired. Now sit for a while~ and I'll serve you well." "Hum? What do I have?" "I have tea, coffee and milk...And...Myself~" What's in room "Oops~ forgot to clean my house~" "Oh! Such a shame to let you discover such a mess~" "And handcuffs, nurse and student uniform..." "Well, master... You flush~?" "If you'd like to have a try... I'll surely graitfy you~ Master~" Promise (Engagement) "What are you... oh, my master" "Are you in such a haste to start a shameless life?" "But, I like such a master very much~" "Master, come here~" "I will serve you with my body until the end~" Special Gift "I found an interesting toy~ You want to try, master? Un hum~" Gifting "You like it that much, master?" - When disliking a gift. "Wow~Looks nice~" - When liking a gift. "I can't help myself with this~" - When loving a gift. Obs. Loving, liking or disliking a gift will have no impact on the Intimacy gain. |htmlSynergies = |availableSkin = 1 |damageType1 = m |damageType2 = m |damageType3 = pa |hasSkins = 1 |awkSkin = 1|awkCard = 1|skinCard = 1}} Category:3 Stars Category:Agility Category:Rear Category:Perity Category:Awakened